Amor enfermizo
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Fubuki se ha enamorado lo que no sabia es que ese amor...Lo estaba enfermando. Advertencia: yanderes y yaoi. T.T


**Punto de vista de Fubuki.**

Me pregunto… ¿Nací para entregarte todo mi amor?

Te amo…Nadie nunca podrá amarte como yo…

Eres mío…Solo mío y si alguien se interpone…

Entonces me tendré que deshacer de el. Tú no tienes ninguna objeción ¿verdad? Y aunque la tuvieses…No la escucharía.

-Fubu-Kun, ¿estas bien? Te veo algo raro.-preguntaste, mirándome a los ojos.

-Si no te preocupes Hiroto-Sempai.-dije sonriendo.- ¿Tú y Mido-kun son grandes amigos?

-Si es mi mejor amigo, crecí con el.-dijiste sonriendo. ¿Qué es eso? Un pequeño brillo en tus ojos… No lo puedo permitir que lo veas asi….Tu eres MIO.

-Debo irme, luego hablamos adiós.

-Adiós.-dijiste.

Midorikawa…Como lo odio, el siempre esta con mi sempai, el es mío…jajajaja nadie entendería lo que siento. El es mi mundo, debe ser M-I-O.

Atsuya dice que esto no es amor…Que es como una obsesión.

Dice que estoy enfermo…

Pero el no lo entiende, nadie lo entiende, no saben como me siento. Yo estaba roto y entonces el apareció, mi mundo de repente cobro color…

Volví a la vida.

Ahora mi supuesto amigo me lo quería sacar, no, no, NO.

Pero tengo una solución. Jejejeje...

 **Fin del punto de vista de Fubuki.**

El chico sito en la noche a Midorikawa, se suponían que iban a ir a comer algo y hablar, pero Fubuki tenía otros planes.

\- Bueno debo irme.-dijo Midorikawa

\- Midorikawa… ¿Qué sientes por Hiroto-Sempai?

\- ¿He?-se sorprendió pero en un instante se sonrojo.- Sabes que solo somos amigos Shirou-Kun.

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¿Qué? Fubuki digo la verdad.

En ese instante Midorikawa se percato de la mirada vacía de Fubuki…

\- ¿Shirou-kun? ¿Estas bien?-dijo acercándose pero apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el chico peli-plata sonrío de un modo macabro, al notarlo el peli-verde intento retroceder pero sintió un dolor en su estomago, solo pudo caer de rodillas frente a su "amigo".

\- Nunca, debiste interponerte.

\- Fubuki… ¿Tu has?-pregunto viendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar cada vez mas.

Fubuki tan solo río y apretando aun más el cuchillo lo encajo en la yugular del joven. Una sonrisa surco su labios al ver la sangre brotar y crear un gran charco. Entonces se dio media vuelta y sonriendo dejo el cadáver y sin embargo se decido de cualquier evidencia.

 **Al otro día.**

-Lo siento tanto Hiro-kun-dijo apenado el peli-plata.-el era tu mejor amigo. fingiendo que lloraba.-Pobre mido-kun, el, el no me merecía eso.

-Esta bien, se que para ti también tiene que ser difícil, es decir era tu mejor amigo.

-Debí ser yo, no el.-dijo "llorando mas"

-No digas eso Fubuki.-Dijo el peli-rojo abrazándolo.

Luego de unos meses las cosas se calmaron, pero algo dentro de Fubuki había cambiado, un mountro con sed de sangre había surgido y cada vez esos deseos y su locura crecía más. Su habitación estaba llena de fotos de Hiroto, cualquiera que se acercara a el era su enemigo y sufriría el mismo destino que Midorikawa.

….

\- F-fubuki somos amigos.

\- Eso creía PERO TU QUIERES QUEDARTE CON MI SEMPAI.-dijo empujándolo, viendo lentamente como el cuerpo del capitán caía y la sangre se esparcía por el suelo.

\- Con eso debe de bastar.-decía sonriendo.

...

\- S-solo le pedí un lápiz Fubuki..

-¿Un lápiz? ja si claro querías llamar su atención.

-No es así solo quería un maldito lápiz.

-Entonces te daré tu lápiz...-dijo mientras le apuñalaba el ojo con un lápiz y lo tiraba al suelo, una vez en el suelo se subió sobre el y comenzó a meter lapices en la boca de Someoka haciendo que este se ahora, al igual que con Midorikawa, le clavo un lápiz en la yugular y luego lo dejo arder vivo.

 **Al otro día**.

-No lo entiendo…Endou, Midorikawa, Someoka, Uvilda…. ¿SI llega a pasarnos a nosotros?

-N-No digas eso.-dijo "asustado"

-Lo siento.

\- Hey Hiroto, recuerda que el sábado tienes que ir ami casa

-Si, no me olvido Goenji.

\- ¿Ir a su casa?

\- Si para un trabajo de geografía.

\- Ya veo.-dijo.-Bueno te dejo.-se va

El peli plata se dirigíos a la casa de Goenji al llegar, golpeo la puerta y Goenji al verlo pregunto:

\- ¿Fubuki?

\- Debo decir algo importante..

\- Esta bien pasa.

Fubuki hizo caso y al entrar fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

\- Te amo.-lo besa.-Goenji en un principio estaba sorprendido sin embargo le siguió la corriente, pero cuando se separaron por falta de aire, no pudo responder ya que su cabeza rodó lentamente por el suelo.

\- Son tan fáciles de engañar.-Sin embargo se percato de que Yuuka había visto lo ocurrido, sonrío y sin dejar reaccionar a Yuuka la encerró en una habitación antes de incendiar la casa.

 **Cinco semanas después…**

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Por que quieren robarme a mi sempai.

-Estas enfermo.

-Eso no es amable Kaze-kun.-sonríe.

Kazemaru intento huir pero Fubuki le tomo del cabello y atravesó una y otra vez su cabeza con una navaja…Solo faltaba algo mas.

El chico sabia que Hiroto se había ido antes y el al haber faltado a clases pudo acabar a su ultimo "amigo" y es que ¿Por qué quería amigos? El solo necesitaba a su preciado sempai.

\- Hiro-kun es mío, mío, MIO, el no tiene elección..-se dirigió al instituto y como ya había vaciado gasolina y una alterado el sistema de gas…Prendió un fósforo y vio arder el intitulo…con estudiantes y maestros dentro, disfrutaba de los gritos de ayuda y el saber que ahora nadie se metería con su Hiroto.

 **Una hora después…**

\- Estas loco, aléjate.-así es el había visto como mataba a Kazemaru…Entonces comprendió que el responsable de que todo lo que le importara se esfumara era el.

\- Kazemaru se lo merecía.

\- NO ES ASÍ EL NO HIZO NADA.

-…Hiro-kun Te amo.

\- ESO NO ES AMOR. FUBUKI ESTAS ENFERMO.

\- MATE POR TI, LLORE POR TI…NO PUEDES DECIR ESO. SE SUPONE QUE TU Y YO ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE

\- La realidad es que te vas a pudrir en el manicomio.

\- jajajajaja.-su risa era macabra prácticamente demoníaca…Sin duda el chico se había vuelto loco. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse sacando un cuchillo…

Hiroto abrió los ojos de golpe intento correr pero sus piernas no respondían.

Fubuki se abalanzo sobre Hiroto y entre un forcejeo….El ganador se hizo presente…Y la sangre se derramo.

…..

\- Lo vez Hiro-kun…Terminamos juntos.-dijo sonriendo de un modo psicópata mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del peli-rojo.- Atsuya espero que te lleves bien con tu cuñado.-dijo mirando fijamente a la cabeza de su hermano que estaba atada a una cuerda, para luego reír.- No pongas esa cara…Yo te lo dije…

Hiroto y yo estaremos juntos….

 **Para siempre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y nadie se va a I-N-T-E-R-V-E-N-I-R.**

Fin.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, ni idea de si me quedo bien pero espero que les guste


End file.
